I Almost Lost You
by YoruichixSoifon4ever
Summary: Chimpette is sent over the edge. What will Chimpette and Snakey do when they are abandoned? Will Senbonzakura be able to save them before it's too late?
1. I Almost Lost You

**I Almost Lost You**

The Barracks of Squad 6 were quiet. There was no screaming. No yelling. It was peaceful. The captain and lieutenant started to worry. Usually their zanpakuto would have sturred up trouble or started arguing. But as the two looked around, they saw no sign of their zanpakuto. Renji looked at Byakuya, "Could this be one of those rare miracles or do you think something is going on?"

"Something must be going on for it to be this quiet. Have everyone searching every inch of Squad 6 until Senbonzakura and Zabimaru are found."

Everyone in Squad 6 were going all through the Barracks but saw no sign of the zanpakuto. Renji started to worry until he spotted a room with the door closed. He opened it wide then tilted his head at what he found.

Senbonzakura was asleep on the couch while Chimpette and Snakey were asleep on the bed. Senbonzakura woke at the sound of the door and looked toward Renji whispering, "Lieutenant Abarai? Is something the matter?"

Renji walked over to the samarai zanpakuto, "Are you guys hurt in any way? Did something happen?" He saw Senbonzakura shake his head then looked at Chimpette and Snakey.

Chimpette was lied on her back with her head turned to the right and Snakey held onto her leg and humped it every few seconds. Chimpette hit him on the head out of habit and grumbled, "Perverted little bastard."

Snakey only snuggled into her calf and wrapped his tail around her leg.

"They argue even in their sleep?" Renji looked at Senbonzakura and saw he fell asleep. He then walked over to the right side of the bed and crouched down infront of where Chimpette's face is. "Chimpette. Wake up I need to ask you a question."

"Mmm...fuck off Renji," she said as she turned her head to the other side.

Renji looked at her shocked that she didn't jump out of surprise like she usually did. "What is wrong with all of you? Usually you are all up and around destroying everything or arguing so loud that all of Seireitei can hear you. Did something happen or were you all poisoned?"

Byakuya walked in, "You could say that."

Renji looked over and saw Byakuya standing near all of the sake bottles on the ground, "Oh. So...they are all drunk?"

"That is how it appears."

Chimpette then stood and stretched while yawning. She opened her eyes then looked at the captain and lieutenant, "What are you both doing here?"

They looked at her and saw her managing to stand up on her own without getting dizzy and almost falling over. "Chimpette. What happened here?"

She cocked an eyebrow at Renji, "Nothing. We were playing a board game that Snakey got from that orange-haired Shinigami's sister then we started getting bored and started talking. After a while, Snakey passed out and that left me and Senbonzakura to talk. He clarified that he didn't like small talk. So when I asked him how he knew everything he did, he told me that he had access to the Squad 6 library and he has studied Captain Byakuya for a long time and learned everything there is to learn about Yoruichi Shihouin, Joshiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, and..."

"WHAT?"

"What? What did I say?"

"What did he mean by 'everything there is to learn about Renji Abarai?'"

Chimpette looked at the wielder of her power and cocked her eyebrow, "Why?"

Renji glared at her, "What did he say?"

Chimpette looked at him and shrugged, "I asked him what he meant but he never told me."

"You are the worst liar in the whole Seireitei. What did he say?"

"I ain't lyin'. You can ask him yourself."

Renji put his hands to her neck and pushed her against the wall, "If you don't tell me, I will use brute force."

There was suddenly a sword at his throat, "And if you don't unhand her this minute, I will be forced to slit your throat."

"If you kill me, she and Snakey die as well."

"I would only cut deep enough to make you suffer. I vowed to not let anything happen to any of the zanpakuto, especially Zabimaru. I am aware that even though you may be in a coma, they are able to run around freely. Now, you may want to reconsider using brute force if you would like to stay conscious."

Renji let go of Chimpette and backed away from her looking at Senbonzakura, "Why would you want to risk your life for those two? They do nothing but cause trouble and make bad situations worse. Neither of them know how to behave. Chimpette always says that zanpakutos take after their masters, well then I have one thing to say. I wish you two would just leave and never come back. You must be someone elses zanpakuto because you are nothing like me!" Renji was breathing hard after his little speech.

"Seems like it," Chimpette picked up Snakey attaching the chain to him, "then this is good bye." She walked to the door then opened it walking out with Snakey in her arms. She walked to the gate of the Barracks then took a deep breath and walked out of them not looking back.

~Inside Senbonzakura and Zabimaru's Room~

"Renji. Have you lost your mind. Your zanpakuto cannot survive out on its own. If something happens to Zabimaru, you would never forgive yourself," Byakuya explained to his lieutenant.

"Actually captain, it's quite the opposite. I could care less what happens to those two. If they die, then so be it."

Senbonzakura put his blade to Renji's throat and pinned him against the wall, "If something happens to those two, you will regret the day you met me," he looked at Byakuya, "I am going out to search for them," Byakuya starts to say something, "Captain Kuchiki, I am sorry, but nothing you say can make me change my mind."

Byakuya raised his hand, "Senbonzakura please listen." Senbonzakura looked at him. "I want you to do everything in your power to keep Zabimaru safe. Bring them both back home. I know you will take care of them. Be safe, my friend."

Senbonzakura put a fist in his hand and bowed to his master, "Of course captain. I won't let anything happen to them." He turned around and ran out the door to start looking for them.

"Lieutenant Abarai. You have abandoned your zanpakuto. I am placing you under arrest until I hear back from Senbonzakura that Zabimaru is alright. The only way you will be freed is if Zabimaru wishes for you to be free." Squad 6 members walk in and placed cuffs around his wrists and neck to keep him secured and took him to the imprisonment chambers.

Byakuya watched them take Renji away then looked back at the bed that Zabimaru slept in. He walked over to it and noticed that Chimpette had left Snakey's stuffed toys that looked like them. He also saw one like Senbonzakura. Byakuya sighed then looked out the window, "Be careful Senbonzakura. I know you will find them. Take care of them. I know what it is like to lose someone you love, but you have a chance to save yours. Don't let her slip through your fingers."

~Somewhere in the middle of the forest, outside of Seireitei~

Chimpette was sitting on a tree stump holding Snakey so he could sleep. "I don't know where we are. I want to go home, but I can't. Ren-" she frowned not wanting to say his name, "Lieutenant Abarai abandoned us. What are we supposed to do?"

Snakey woke up hearing Chimpette talking then looked around them, not knowing where they are, "Chimpette. W-where are we?"

"In the forest outside of Seireitei. Lost."

"W-where is Renji? Why did we leave? I'm scared Chimpette." Snakey held onto Chimpette.

"Lieutenant Abarai abandoned us. He wanted us to leave and never come back. We are all alone." Chimpette wrapped her arms around Snakey and held him, "Don't be scared Snakey. I'm here with you. We will make our way out of this forest somehow. We just..." she trailed off as she felt Snakey cry into her chest. "Snakey. I'm scared too. I don't want to be here any more than anyone, but when we aren't wanted, we just have to move on."

Snakey looked at her then hugged her and looked around, "I hate to say it Chimpette, but I miss Senbonzakura. He was creepy, but at least he was fun to be around and hang with."

Chimpette nodded, "Me too, Snakey. Me too."

They looked into the sky and saw the dark night sky. The Southern Star was shining brightly in the sky. Snakey held onto Chimpette for warmth as it started to get freezing cold then looked up at the Southern Star, "Senbonzakura. If you can see the star," he started to cry, "please come find us. Please Senbonzakura. We don't know what to do or where to go." He settled back into Chimpette's chest and cried himself to sleep.

Chimpette rubbed Snakey's back then looked up at the star and closed her eyes. A single tear slid down her face as she attempted to use telepathy to get to the samarai zanpakuto. Chimpette bit her lip crying, _Senbonzakura..._

~In Seireitei~

"Where could they be? I have searched all over Seireitei. This is not right. I know those two are alive somewhere. I just need to know where they are. Please. Give me a sign or anything to let me know they are still alright," Senbonzakura said to himself at the wall that surrounds Seireitei. Then he hears the most amazing sound that had every crossed his ears...

_Senbonzakura..._It was Chimpette's voice. He noticed she was trying to use telepathy.

_**Chimpette? Oh thank heavens. Are you and Snakey alright?**_ he asked finally able to get a hold of her.

_Senbonzakura! Yeah, we are alright. God you don't know how much it means to hear your voice._

_**Chimpette...where are you? I looked all over Seireitei and haven't seen you anywhere. Nobody has seen you either.**_

_We aren't in Seireitei. Snakey and I are in the forest outside of Seireitei. We are lost. I don't know where we are. Senbonzakura...we are scared out of our minds. This has never happened before. We don't know what to do or where to go._

He could hear the tremble in her voice and knew she was scared. _**Don't worry. I will be there looking for you. Look around and tell me what you see. I might be able to find you from your surroundings.**_

_Um...tall trees, a small pond, and a...oh no...a...a Sword F-Fiend._

_**What? Don't worry Chimpette. I am coming!**_

_P-please hurry. If I look up...I-I see the Southern Star. H-help us Senbonzakura. Please hurry. We-_ That was the last he heard.

_**Chimpette keep talking to me so I know you can hear me! **_Nothing. _**Chimpette!**_ Senbonzakura started running outside the walls of the Seireitei towards the forest hoping he would be able to find them. He ran deeper through the forest until he saw Snakey laying on the ground unconscious. There were slash marks on his body from where he tried fighting off the Sword Fiend. Senbonzakura looked around not seeing Chimpette anywhere then desperately started trying to wake Snakey up. After a few minutes, Snakey came to and hugged Senbonzakura scared to death. "Snakey. Where is Chimpette? What happened? Where is the Sword Fiend?"

Snakey started crying, "T-the Sword Fiend t-took her. He...he's gonna kill her."

"Not if we find her first. Did you see which way he took her?" Snakey pointed to the right passed the pond. Senbonzakura picked up the boy carrying him on his back and running in the direction Snakey pointed out. "Don't worry. We will find her." He then stopped and hid behind a tree as he saw Chimpette strapped to the tree, gagged and bound. The Sword Fiend walked over to her then groped her breasts roughly, hurting her. Senbonzakura's heart dropped to his stomach as he heard her scream in pain through the gag.

The Sword Fiend laughed evilly then started taking it's clothes off.

Senbonzakura saw her eyes widen then clench together tightly as he started rubbing against her. Tears were streaming down her face. Senbonzakura took a large stone and threw it 100 yards away. He saw the Sword Fiend jerk away from her and run back through the forest. Senbonzakura took the chance and ran to Chimpette setting Snakey down.

Chimpette started trying to talk with the gag over her mouth.

Senbonzakura was careful and untied the gag. He then untied her wrists from behind the tree and her ankles from the stakes in the ground.

Chimpette threw herself into his arms hugging him. She held on for dear life afraid that Senbonzakura would leave.

"It's alright Chimpette. I'm right here. We have to get out of here." Senbonzakura sat her down on the ground and stood with his sword drawn hearing the Sword Fiend. As soon as the Sword Fiend came through, Senbonzakura held his sword toward it, "Scatter." The blade decinigrated and cherry blossoms made from the blade rush toward it and cause it to go back to sword form and break. Senbonzakura sheathed his sword then turned to Chimpette and picked her up as gently as possible. She was shaking terribly from fear. He looked at Snakey, "Let's get you both home." Senbonzakura led them out of the forest safely and held onto Chimpette tightly.

Halfway to Seireitei, Snakey tugged on Senbonzakura's pants, "Senbonzakura."

The samarai zanpakuto looked at Snakey, "Yes Snakey?"

"M-may I ride on your back? My feet...my feet are hurting badly and I can barely stand. I feel really weak."

Senbonzakura knealt down enough so Snakey could climb on, "I don't mind. You were brave tonight. You have been through a lot." The small snake boy climbed on his back and wrapped his tail around Senbonzakura's waist so he wouldn't fall off. Senbonzakura looked at Chimpette and saw her passed out with her head on his shoulder. "You are both safe now. I won't let anything happen to you."

~Seireitei~

Everyone was standing at the Squad 6 Barracks waiting for Senbonzakura to return. Byakuya, Yoruichi Shihouin, and Sui Feng were standing at the front. Byakuya was worried that something had happened and Zabimaru was injured or killed. Yoruichi saw this and put a hand on his shoulder, "Senbonzakura wouldn't let anything happen to Zabimaru."

"Yoruichi Shihouin. I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. There is no reason for me to act like I do."

"It's alright Byakuya. Look. Up ahead."

Byakuya looked ahead and saw Senbonzakura carrying a passed out Chimpette in his arms and an unconscious Snakey on his back. He ran to his zanpakuto and took Snakey off of his back. "You found them. Good work Senbonzakura. Now, I have one thing I need you to do for me."

Senbonzakura groaned thinking his master would have him fill out paperwork on the incident.

"I want you to stay by Chimpette's side until she wakes up. Go with Captain Unohana and do whatever she says. I want you there with her when she wakes up so shes not scared," Byakuya said calmly.

Senbonzakura looked at the passed out Chimpette in his arms then looked at Byakuya, "They ran into a Sword Fiend. Neither of them could use their powers because they get their powers from Renji. That Sword Fiend beat Snakey and was about to rape Chimpette before I got there. She was too scared to speak. She passed out before I made it out of the forest."

Unohana walks up, "Follow me Senbonzakura. I will help her and we will do everything in our power to make sure she gets the care she needs. Snakey will be right there beside her so you can watch over both of them."

Senbonzakura follows Unohana, who had taken Snakey from Byakuya, and looked down at Chimpette. "Captain Unohana...have you ever been in love?"

The captain smiled, "Yes. I have and it is the most wonderful feeling in the world," she looks at Senbonzakura, "you love her, don't you?" She smiled wider seeing him nod. "Chimpette is lucky to have someone like you at her side. You are a good person Senbonzakura. I have a feeling she knows that more than anyone. Now, let's get them in there and take care of them."

Senbonzakura nods then takes Chimpette inside and they start working.


	2. Never Let Go

**Never Let Go**

~1 Month Later~

Senbonzakura was in the Squad 4 Barracks at Chimpette and Snakey's bedside. He had only left their side a few times. He had told Unohana everything that happened and he wrote his report while at a desk beside Chimpette. "Captain Unohana."

"Yes Senbonzakura?"

"It has been a month and neither of them are awake or have woken up. What happens if they don't wake up soon?" Captain Unohana's smile dropped off of her face and she looked down. "What is it?"

"They will die. It will be a slow and painful death. They will suffer until their last breath."

Senbonzakura looked at her, "There must be something you can do. You can't just let them die. They have done absolutely nothing wrong."

Captain Unohana placed her hand on Senbonzakura's shoulder and looked at him, "It is out of my hands. Those two waking up is with them. I can do nothing more." She then walked to the door and looked at Senbonzakura, "Try to rest. All we can do now is wait." She left.

Senbonzakura took a pillow and lay it beside Chimpette's arm. She was sweating and her eyebrows were furrowed. Senbonzakura took a cool, wet cloth and patted her forehead down with it then repeated the action on Snakey's forehead. He took his armor off and set on the back of the chair. He even took off his mask and helmet. Senbonzakura took hold of Chimpette's hand then lay his head on the pillow, "Please Chimpette. Please don't die. I need you. I-I love you Chimpette. Please...don't...go." He then fell asleep. Unknowing to him, Chimpette turned her head to her right and her head rested on his.

~3 Hours Later~

Senbonzakura woke up from sleeping and looked at Chimpette and Snakey. They were no longer pale and sweating. The two finally looked normal and were asleep. He watched as Snakey made his way to Chimpette and started to hump her leg every now and then.

Chimpette hit Snakey on the head out of habit then muttered in her sleep, "Perverted little bastard." Snakey only snuggled closer to her.

Senbonzakura smiled at the scene he had scene many times. But, even though he had seen it many times, it meant a lot to him just to see that Chimpette and Snakey were alive and just fine. Senbonzakura then placed his hand on Chimpette's shoulder and shook her gently, enough to wake her up.

Chimpette stirred for a second then opened her eyes and looked at him, "S-Senbon...zakura? Where...where are we?"

"We are in Squad 4's Recovery Chambers. You and Snakey have been out for quite a while. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright."

Senbonzakura helps her sit up, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Chimpette looked at her hands, "I was...about to be raped...by a Sword Fiend. He heard a noise and left to go look for whatever made the noise. Then..."

Senbonzakura tilted his head, "Then?"

She looked at him, noticing that he does not have on his mask, helmet, or armor, "I remember...that you rescued me. You defeated the Sword Fiend then started taking me and Snakey back home. I blacked out somewhere from before we got out of the forest. You saved us, thank you. I don't know how I can thank you enough."

Senbonzakura stood and held his arms out. Chimpette wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Chimpette. You and Snakey mean a lot to me. I would rather die then have you hurt."

She smiled then looked at him, "How long were Snakey and I out?"

"A little over a month."

Chimpette opened her eyes wide then smirked, "And you sat still and stayed patient? Wow." She then broke out in laughter.

Senbonzakura laughed as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't much for hugs and everything, but if Chimpette was giving them, then he would make an exception for her and Snakey only. "Don't ever run away again. Just come straight to me. I vowed to protect you and stay by your side, and I did just that. I don't want to lose you or Snakey. You both mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would've done if you died and I didn't know where you were. Chimpette, whenever you are in trouble, I want you to come straight to me."

She smiled and nodded, "Will do. Personally, I don't want to go through what we did ever again. We were both scared to death. And we were lucky to have you save us when you did. I hope we could still stay by your side if it's not too much trouble for you."

"Of course you can. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Senbonzakura as he hugged the female tighter, afraid that she might disappear again if he lets go.

"Senbonzakura."

He pulled back just slightly still holding her then looked at her. He was a good foot and a half away from her face, "Yes Chimpette?"

"Can we all go home now?"

Senbonzakura smiled and nodded, "Yes. I notified Captain Unohana and she said when you and Snakey wake up, you both can go home."

Snakey opened his eyes after a while then looked at Senbonzakura, "Is that you...Senbonzakura?"

"Yes Snakey. It is me. How do you feel today?"

"I feel like I was asleep for a month."

Senbonzakura smiled, "You were."

"Oh. So...thanks a bunch for saving me and Chimpette. We owe you big time."

"Just don't run off again."

"Deal!" Snakey exclaimed as he jumped into Senbonzakura's arms and hugged him. "We were so scared. Please don't ever make us leave. We don't know what will happen if we ever ran off again."

"I won't ever make you or Chimpette leave. You two are closer to me than most others."

Chimpette gets off of the bed and had Snakey get on her back. She smiled when he did then looked at Senbonzakura, "Let's go home."

He smiled, "Lead the way."

Chimpette cocked an eyebrow at him smiling, "I thought you wouldn't follow anyone but your master."

Senbonzakura took her hand then kissed it and looked at her, "For you, I will make an exception." He noticed that she blushed lightly and started walking in front of him until they were out the gates of Squad 4.

Once they were out of the Squad 4 Barracks, Chimpette slowed down and walked beside Senbonzakura. She then held up his armor, mask and helmet, "You almost forgot these."

Senbonzakura nearly forgot he wasn't wearing them then put them back on, "Thank you."

"No problem."

The trio soon reached the Squad 6 Barracks then walked inside to see everyone in Squad 6 and Yoruichi, Sui Feng, and Urahara standing there as well. As soon as the members of Squad 6 saw them, they immediately got on one knee and bowed to Zabimaru. Yoruichi, Sui Feng, and Urahara also got on one knee and bowed to the returning zanpakuto.

Chimpette looked around and saw all of the seated members. She also saw the members of Squad 6 that didn't like them at all bowing for their return.

Byakuya walked to the front and looked at all of them.

Chimpette and Snakey looked at him. What the two saw next made them start crying...

Byakuya got on one knee and bowed to them. He then looked at them and Senbonzakura then smiled his rare smile, "Welcome home."

Chimpette and Snakey walked up to him and helped him stand up. When Byakuya stood, both Chimpette and Snakey hugged him tight.

He hugged them back, "Are you two alright? Do you feel better?"

Chimpette smiled then nodded, "Yes sir. We would have been dead if wasn't for Senbonzakura. He saved us both. If there is anyone, that the members of Squad 6 should bow to," she and Snakey turned to Senbonzakura, "it is Senbozakura." The two got on one knee and bowed to Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura walked over to them and stood them up. He looked at Chimpette, "I would like your permission for what I'm about to do."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Sure, but what will you..."

Senbonzakura had taken off his mask then cut her off pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

Chimpette's eyes opened wide then closed as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Chimpette felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. She moaned slightly and slid her tongue in his mouth as both of their tongues fought for dominance.

Everyone in the Squad 6 Barracks cheered. Yoruichi just smiled nodding, Sui Feng smiled for the happy couple, and Urahara...he was smiling behind his fan.

The two pulled apart then smiled. Some guy in the back said, 'Get it man!' They both laughed at that then smiled. Chimpette pulled away and took his hand in hers, "Come on. Let's go inside." They walk inside as everyone in Squad 6 tended to their business.

Byakuya walked with them and took them to the imprisonment chambers where Lieutenant Abarai was being held. Chimpette glared at him when she saw him. "Chimpette, I would like you to speak your mind. So please, say what needs to be said." Renji had looked up at them.

"Renji, you abandoned us. We almost died because we couldn't protect ourselves against a Sword Fiend. Our powers lie with you and if we are cut off from that, we would die at any attack shot at us. I, personally, want you to sit in here and rot," her features lighten up, "but I can't bring myself to tell the guards to keep you here. You got mad at me because I wouldn't tell you what Senbonzakura said about you. He never told me what he meant. I'm sorry Renji, but even we didn't deserve abandonment. We did nothing wrong. Yes, we are always getting in trouble, but you were just as bad as we are. You always used to challenge that orange-haired kid and made Captain Kuchiki clean up your mess. If you have something to say about anything I just said, then say it now."

Renji looked up at Chimpette regretfully, "I'm sorry Chimpette. I'm sorry Snakey. I couldn't control my temper. I said awful things and I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have abandoned you. I know it is unforgivable, what I did to both of you, but I have learned that no matter what happens, we are in this together. The Shinigami and zanpakuto work in complete harmony. I screwed that up and almost got you both killed. I'm deeply sorry for what I had said and done."

Chimpette smiles, "Let him go. I think he learned his lesson." Renji is let out of the cell and the cuffs. "Now, you might want to get back to work. You still have a lot of paperwork."

Byakuya walked to the office with Renji close behind. The zanpakutos walked out of the imprisonment chambers and to the rooms that are there. Senbonzakura walked close to Chimpette and took her hand in his. She smiled in turn and laced her fingers with his. Snakey looked at Chimpette then tugged on her hand, "Chimpette, could you let me off of the chain? Ichigo is coming over so I can go to the World of the Living with him to visit his sisters."

Chimpette looked at him, "Will you behave?" Snakey nodded. She then knealt down and unclasped the chain and smiled, "There you go. If you are supposed to meet him somewhere specific, then you might want to get a move on." Snakey nodded again and ran to meet up with Ichigo. Chimpette stood up.

Senbonzakura wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close from behind, "So, now that you are back in Seireitei, permanently, what would you like to do first?"

Chimpette looked at him, cocked an elegant eyebrow and smirked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If implying that I would like to spend time with you, then yes, I am asking you out on a date," he said smiling.

"Well, we could go to the market. I haven't been there in a while and maybe we could get some dinner afterward. What do you say?"

Senbonzakura turned her around then held her close to him, "It sounds delightful. As long as I can spend time with you, I will go anywhere with you."

Chimpette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are so sweet." She then pulled him forward and kissed him. Senbonzakura, in turn, pulled her closer slid his tongue in her mouth and caressed hers earning a low moan from her. Chimpette pulled back an inch, "The market can wait." She pulled him into the room that they shared, put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door, then closed it.

**A/N: I ended it like that all of you readers could read the Sequel. It will be hopefully be funny and not so dramatic. Anyway, hope you all liked it. Ja ne!**


End file.
